This invention relates generally to handheld game play apparatus and particularly to the game ending feature thereof.
With the rapid development of relatively low cost, digital electronic devices including low cost microprocessors and memory devices, a substantial number of different toys and games were developed. One type of electronic game which enjoyed great popularity as low cost digital electronic apparatus continued to develop became generally known in the art as xe2x80x9chandheldxe2x80x9d games. Such games derive their name from the relatively small size of the housing used to package the game. These devices are, in essence, small enough to be held by the user either in the hand or upon a game play surface such as a table. While various shapes, configurations and sizes of handheld electronic games have been provided, the basic handheld electronic game utilizes a housing, usually small enough to be held, within which a digital electronic circuit including a microprocessor and associated memory is supported together with a plurality of batteries. The housing typically supports a plurality of input buttons or other devices used in game play. Also, within the housing, a sound circuit and sound producing transducer such as a small speaker or piezoelectric device is supported. The typical handheld electronic game also utilizes a small display screen upon which images may be formed. The most frequently used technology for such screens is found in a plurality of liquid crystal display cells or xe2x80x9cLCD""sxe2x80x9d. Some handheld games, however, also utilize light emitting diode or xe2x80x9cLEDxe2x80x9d display screens.
The basic game play rules which are used by the microprocessor in playing the game, controlling the displayed images, and responding to user inputs during game play are typically stored in the microprocessor memory. Handheld electronic games are often configured for play by a single user in which the player is, in essence, playing against the microprocessor within the device. Alternatively, competitive handheld electronic games have been provided which allow two or more players to compete in game play.
In most modern handheld electronic games, interest and amusement is increased by the provision of a dramatic climax at the end of game play indicating either a win or a loss. Such dramatic sequences usually involve the output of dramatic sounds and appropriate images on the display.
With the customary high degree of competition existing between toy manufacturers and toy developers, a continuing effort has been expended to further improve the play value and amusement of handheld electronic games. Notsurprisingly, these efforts have included attempts to expand the play objects and utilities of handheld electronic games. For example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 336,665 issued to Tugendhaft sets forth a COMBINED TOY PLANE AND VIDEO GAME having a housing generally configured to represent a fanciful airplane. The housing includes a support base upon which the airplane fuselage is pivotally supported. The airplane fuselage is pivoted upwardly to expose a display device on the base of the housing and to facilitate game play. With the fuselage closed upon the housing, a toy airplane for conventional play is provided.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 397,729 issued to Schulz, et al. sets forth a HAND HELD ELECTRONIC FISHING GAME having a housing shaped to generally replicate a fish. The housing supports a display element and a plurality of input devices. The housing further supports a rotatable winding handle of the type typical of conventional fishing reels.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 399,268 issued to Liu sets forth a VIDEO GAME having a housing resembling a fish upon which a display device is supported. A plurality of input buttons are supported on the housing about the image device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,798 issued to Stambolic, et al. sets forth HAND-HELD ELECTRONIC GAME DEVICES employing push-buttons and other controls to manipulate game play and action on an electronic display. The device is housed in a cylindrical housing having a facet which supports a display device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,214 issued to Griffin sets forth a DEVICE FOR ENHANCING THE APPEAL OF A VIDEO TERMINAL having the head and feet of a fanciful animal character supported above the monitor and keyboard of a conventional video terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,483 issued to Collins, et al. sets forth INTERACTIVE PLAY WITH A COMPUTER having a remote station operable by a child user linked to a computer by a radio transmitter and receiver. The game play commands are transmitted to and from the remote unit by the radio frequency transmission link.
Examples of board games utilizing a surfing or aquatic play pattern are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,566 issued to Scuderi and U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,711 issued to Dresser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,307 issued to Gabler, et al. sets forth a PUSH TOY VEHICLE WITH OPERABLE MOUTH having a small push toy generally resembling a toy vehicle which supports a pivotally secured mouth at the forward end of the toy vehicle. The mouth is provided with upper and lower jaws and is actuated between open and closed positions by a mechanism within the toy.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have to some extent improved the art and have in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore improved, interesting and amusing handheld electronic game apparatus.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved handheld electronic game apparatus. It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved handheld electronic game apparatus which includes a novel and dramatic attacking feature for game play climax.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided game play apparatus comprising: a housing defining an interior cavity and an upper portion; a closure member pivotably supported by the upper portion, the closure member pivotable between an open position and a closed position; a joystick game play switch mechanism supported by the housing and having an upwardly extending joystick post supporting a finger-touch game play element; drive means within the interior cavity coupled to the closure member constructed to pivotally oscillate the closure member at the open position and to rapidly move the closure member from the open position to the closed position in close proximity to the finger-touch game play element; and a game play controller responsive to the joystick game play mechanism to cause the drive means to pivotally oscillate the closure member and thereafter move the closure member to the closed position.